Devour to Survive
Devour to Survive is a collaboration event with Fullmetal Alchemist. It's a first collaboration event for Global server. At the same time Equivalent Exchange Facebook campain runs: 1 Like = 1 Gem for all players. Event is divided onto 2 parts with second being released at the later date. It also includes several mechanics: story quests, artefact gacha, mission board and exchange booth. Story Lenneth is running around chasing the thief in full armor. She feels two overworldly cadences close by, but meeting Alphonse for the first time she thinks he's the thief and tries to arrest him. Brothers start to run away to hide from her, but then they all meet the real thief. What to do Or TL;DR version of this page: #Start with 11-pulls of attached gacha. First pull is discounted and other has high chances for 6*, but it's up to you how far you'd go. #Form Lightning/Holy party. If you get any of Elric brothers from gacha, be sure to take them. They have a very powerful attack boost in the event and +100 Gold Alchemic Medals (event currency) #Complete the event stages. #Get 4 5* weapons from event Exchange Booth. They will use your Bronze Alchemic Medals. Level them up and give to your party (if you don't have anything better) #Check Mission Board and complete missions you have missed. #Now farm the last stage you can clear for Gold and Silver Alchemic Medals. Use them to buy Awakening Amber/Pearl and Nameless Hero's Memory V, also unquie orbs are worth buying as they're have high rarity. Ore to limit break your 5* weapons is also worth spending on. Don't bother with leveling skill and limit breaking Tremolo if you're not desperate for 6-star weapons. It has the worst stats out of all released 6-star swords so far. Gameplay This event has three important parts: * Divine Gacha is a step-up gacha event with main reward being artefacts for Alphonse and Edward * Exchange Booth is a way to get a lot of weapons and evolution items for them * Mission Board lets you get rewards for completing tasks like "kill xx enemies", "use xx attacks" Artefact Gacha Gacha is the only way to get Elric brothers as Einherjar in your team by pulling their artefacts: Artefacts should be offered to Odin to get characters. If you get copies of them than follow into the Exchange Booth (normal one, with mirror fragments). It's possible to exchange artefacts there for the exclusive orbs of these brothers. There are two gachas: single pull one and 11-pull one. Second one is a step-up gacha. *1st step: cost is reduced. It asks for 3000 Gems. *2nd step: drop rate is increased. *3rd and all other steps: drop rate is increased even more. Every 11-pull also gives special ticket. 10 of those can be exchanged for one of artefacts. 1 such ticket can be exchanged for Nameless Hero's Memories V. Both Alphonse and Edward have bonuses during this event. Their damage is increased +300%, they will get +30% EXP from event stages, and they will add 100 Gold AM to every chest which dropped Gold AM. Story Levels ''Note: AM stands for Alchemic Medal'' ;Easy :Power: 1000, AP: 3, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 1 Bronze AM, 30 Gems, 10x R.Key *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Medium :Power: 5000, AP: 3, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 1 Bronze AM, 30 Gems, 2x Small Stamina Potion *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Hard :Power: 10000, AP: 4, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 1 Bronze AM, 30 Gems, ★5 Tempered Crystal *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Very Hard :Power: 12500, AP: 4, EXP: 110, Gold: 600 *'First-time:' 1 Bronze AM, 30 Gems, 10000 Gold *'Bronze chest:' 1x R.Key *'Silver chest:' 1 Silver AM, 32 Silver AM, 3★ Copper Hammer Staff, 3★ Copper Hammer Bow *'Gold chest:' 4 Gold AM ;Super Hard :Power: 15000, AP: 4, EXP: 125, Gold: 800 *'First-time:' 30 Gems, title "Fullmetal Thief Siblings", *'Bronze chest:' 150 Gold, 1x R.Key *'Silver chest:' 1 Silver AM, 34 Silver AM, 3★ Copper Hammer Staff, 4★ Steel Hammer Bow *'Gold chest:' 4 Gold AM ;Challenge 1 :Power: 20000, AP: 5 (30 total), EXP: 150, Gold: 1200 *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold, 6★Tremolo *'Bronze chest:' 1x R.Key, 200 Gold *'Silver chest:' 2 Silver AM, 58 Silver AM, 3★ Copper Hammer, 4★ Steel Hammer *'Gold chest:' 7 Gold AM ;Challenge 2 :Power: 25000, AP: 6, EXP: 200, Gold: 1800 *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 6★ Tempering Crystal *'Bronze chest:' 1x R.Key *'Silver chest:' 3 Silver AM, 84 Silver AM, 4★ Steel Hammer *'Gold chest:' 9 Gold AM ;Challenge 3 :Power: 35000, AP: 7 (42 total), EXP: 250, Gold: 2400 *'First-time:' 30 Gems, title: "Utility of the City", 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold *'Bronze chest:' 450 Gold, 1 R.Key *'Silver chest:' 4 Silver AM, 114 Silver AM, 4★ Steel Hammer Sword, 4★ Steel Hammer Greatsword *'Gold chest:' 5★ Metal Hammer Greatsword, 5★ Metal Hammer Sword, 13 Gold AM, 342 Gold AM This level has high power requirements, but they're a lie. You can clear it even with party with 23k power. The problem is with the boss. It puts stone to two party members with its first turn. So bring something to dispell or take all event weapons (or better ones you have) and try to pour max damage at first turn. Both lightning and light deal tremenderous amount of damage here. ;Easy (Extra) :Power: 15000, AP: 4, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 30x R.Key *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Medium (Extra) :Power: 17500, AP: 4, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 3x Small Stamina Potion *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Hard (Extra) :Power: , AP: , EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Very Hard (Extra) :Power: , AP: 5, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 15000 Gold *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' ;Super Hard (Extra) :Power: 25500, AP: 6, EXP: , Gold: *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 1x Awakening Amber *'Bronze chest:' 350 Gold, 2x R.Key *'Silver chest:'6 Silver AM, 4★ Steel Hammer *'Gold chest:' 18 Gold AM, 486 Gold AM, 5★ Metal Hammer ;Special 1 :Power: 30000, AP: 6 (36 total), EXP: 200, Gold: 1800 *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 4x Refined Alchemic Metal (need 4 runs to get all rewards) *'Bronze chest:' 4x R.Key *'Silver chest:' 8 Silver AM, 200 Silver AM, 4★ Steel Hammer *'Gold chest:' 23 Gold AM, 600 Gold AM, 5★ Metal Hammer This stage is special and basically the one you needed 4 5* event weapons for. It's not linear as all others, but instead has 4 bosses. You can choose only one of them to fight at the time. Bosses are very powerful and will be able to near kill your party with one turn, so get 4 level purification and bring your leveled event weapons with you to maximize damage on first turn. ;Special 2 :Power: 35000, AP: 7 (42 total), EXP: 250, Gold: 2400 *'First-time:' 60 Gems, 4x Refined Alchemic Metal (need 4 runs to get all rewards) *'Bronze chest:' 550 Gold, 4x R.Key *'Silver chest:' 4★ Steel Hammer, 8x Silver AM, 220 Silver AM *'Gold chest:' 5★ Metal Hammer, 25x Gold AM, 660x Gold AM This stage is the same 4-corner as previous one. ;Final Chapter You need 8 Refined Alchemic Metal to unlock this stage. :Power: 40000, AP: 9, EXP: 300, Gold: 3000 *'First-time:' 30 Gems, title "Fullmetal Alchemist", 2x Nameless Hero's Memory V *'Bronze chest:' *'Silver chest:' *'Gold chest:' 200 Gold AM You can't use any companion (no ally support). Exchange Booth Mission Board You can get rewards by completing objectives. Aside reward for each objective there are reward for filling up row, column or diagonal as well as reward for full completion of the board. Completion reward: Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver x1 Completion reward: Divine Weapon Ticket: Silver x1 References External Links *Fullmetal Alchemist on Wikipedia * Guide for the event by ScherBR